Sevenwaters
by warlord01
Summary: Hiei just wants to be alone, but once he gets sucked into a different time will he fine true love. please review..
1. Default Chapter

Not mine  
  
Sevenwaters  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hiei was walking down the streets of Tokyo. He turned to get out of the city into his sanctuary, the forest. He just needs some time alone. With all the missions Koema has been sending the team on he just needs some time to think. The sky was looking very weird the sky had dark green and just a couple of stars. But Hiei thought nothing of it just kept heading to the forest.  
  
Hiei finally got there and stared to scan the trees with envy balance. Suddenly he felt great energy, it felt like it was standing steal. He hides his energy and silently ran to the energy. Not knowing what to see he was ready to kill.' nice stress reliever he thought and started to ran a little faster.  
  
Hiei almost fell on his face for what he saw. One of the most beautiful things in the world, it had midnight hair moon white skin and not more then 5'3. It was like a painting on a wall, perfect in every way. Not knowing he took a nether skip to the beauty he stepped on a twig and it snapped.  
  
The creator looks back in a flash and was on top of the small demon. The warmth of her was shocking. He like being under her but, this could be a trick he push her off of him. The girl eyes started to go black and she stared to chant something in a different language. He started to back away not knowing what to do. The chanting stopped and the being stared to glow a faint blue. She looks right at him and Hiei stopped moving back her eyes were intoxicating with a light blue in the middle and violet on the outside.  
  
All of a sudden she pushes her arms out and then in. Hiei eyes widen form the pain and his world goes blank.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The day was sunny with a little wind. 'The palace was looking beautiful' the teenage girl thought to herself. Her brothers were all busy so she went on her on adventure out in the Sevenwaters forest.  
  
She stared down the path. The trees leafs were brushing in the wind. The wind whispered in her ears greetings. The girl has dark green eyes of innocents and her hair is chestnut red and a small body. She has on a light green dress and no foot wear.  
  
She stared to run around in the forest. This forest has been a mother like to her. It's her love. This forest is like a part of her. She has been here with her six brothers for a very long time. She is Lord Coluoms seventh child of Sevenwaters. In Ireland they are will know to all the lords.  
  
She stopped and just looks around the forest and started to walk. The girl saw a black shape on the ground so she started to walk towards it. She saw it was a person and ran to it not knowing if she should but, something told her she should. She kneeled down to look closer.  
  
The girl felt his pulse if he was still alive. He was still alive but knocked out. She stared to shake him but no movement came from him. She looked around to see how fare she was away from her home. She stared to left him up and put his arm around her solder and stared to walk.  
  
"Oh my your heave for a small guy!" She said trying to keep them both from falling.  
  
The black dressed figure grunted in response. "I guess you don't like being called small, me too." said the small teenager.  
  
It was about fifty-five minutes after the girl found the spiky haired boy. She finally got back to the court yard were two of her brothers were sparring, Lain and Cormark. "Can someone help me his not that light." said there little sister.  
  
"Sorcha, are you alright and who is this." said her two brothers running to her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Will hoped you like it. I did this all listening to Dave Mathews. He is the best. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I want to now what you want in this story.- wl 


	2. Where am I

It's still not mine I know it's hard to believe "rrriiiggghhhttt"  
  
Sevenwaters  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Give him to me Sorcha." he brother Lain said taking the cloaked body over his shoulders.  
  
"Where did you find him, Sorcha?" Her brother Cormark said putting his hands on her shoulders light not to make her feel pain.  
  
"I found him in the forest." she said while staring at the boy.  
  
They went into the palace to make a room for this unexpected guess. Cormark went to get some servants for the boy. Sorcha followed Lain with the boy.  
  
The nexted thing you know is that the boy is in a room sleeping with a young girl next to his bed.  
  
'This boy has some odd hair its just spike, never seen anything like it, interesting.' thought the girl.  
  
She ran her small fingers through his hair. Shocked by how soft it is. The young girl kept on doing this for a little longer.  
  
'What is that noise...is that purring.' she stopped and the purring stopped. Then she did it again and it stared.  
  
'He's purring...' she thought and stopped not knowing what to do.  
  
"So what's your name." said the red haired because the silent was getting to her.  
  
She walked over to the desk by the window to get a warm washcloth. She turned he head to the side looking at him. 'Will I wonder why you have that piece of cloth on your head?' She stared to walk over to him.  
  
The girl put the cloth down so she could take off the cloth on his head. She bent down and put her slender fingers behind his head. Her fingers stared to untie the materiel behind his head.  
  
Hiei was up in an instanced knowing what was happening. He grabbed a slender hand from behind his head and brought it to his face in a rough manner. Pulling the young girls down with her hand. Hiei looked up at the socked face of a young female seeing fear. He let go pushing her away. Hiei sat up but regretting it but still would not lie back down.  
  
He shock violently, he could feel sharp pain in his body.  
  
"You need to lie down, you were just unconscious you need to get some rest." said a soothing female voice from in front of him.  
  
"Where am I." said Hiei in a whisper.  
  
"You need to lei down and get some rest." said a small female voice getting closer to him.  
  
"Where am I?" Hiei said a little louder then his first time.  
  
"You have not recovered all the way you need to rest." Sorcha said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Before Hiei could do anything he had the small girl in-between the wall and him pined. He was holding on to her shoulders. 'Why did she touch me.' he asked himself.  
  
'Because she is worried for you.' said Hiei's on self.  
  
'No its just a trick.' Hiei told his mind.  
  
'She caring for you not tricking you.' his mind told him.  
  
'NO' he yelled at himself.  
  
"Please put me down you are hurting me." said a female in front of him.  
  
Hiei looked up at the female. Then he dropped her on the floor. This is then he looked at her the first time. She has red hair and her eyes were beautiful, dark sea green Hiei decided. The girl had on a green dress that related to her eyes. She was a small thing and not taller then Hiei.  
  
"You need to rest." The girl said in a small voice while she got on feet.  
  
He got back into bed like she said, not knowing why. He stared to stare at this girl.  
  
"Where am I." he asked sounding annoyed that she still would not tell him.  
  
"Oh, you are at my fathers house in Sevenwaters and I am Sorcha." she told him with a smile.  
  
"I just asked where I was not who you are." Hiei said in a harsh tone.  
  
She stopped smiling and turned around to the desk to get another washcloth.  
  
'Now she is going to cry, like I care if this weakling human wench cries.' Hiei was thinking to himself. He stared to hear water dripping and thought she was crying.  
  
She turned around and had that cute smile on her face and a wet washcloth in her face. "I need to wash the blood of your face." she then pointed to his face.  
  
Sorcha walked up to him and stared to dab the cloth on his face. He like the warmth of the cloth on his face he lend into it a little.  
  
Knock Knock was heard in the room. Hiei was pushed back into reality by the noise and straitened up.  
  
Sorcha came back from the door with a pair of clothes. "Here you can wear this, until we get your clothes fixed." she then handed the clothes to him and stated to the door to give him privacy. She turned around and gave him a wink and headed back out.  
  
Hiei lifted an brow "What have I gotten myself into." he signed and stared to change.  
  
Okay I hope you people out there in "computer world" like this. I always listen to Dave Mathew's Band when I write. It gives me a nice vive man. So r&r please, I was going to give up on this story if I don't get any reviews. sorry. I might keep on going though. 


	3. My gem

Its still not mine "signs"  
  
Sevenwaters  
  
A/N: If you like this story so much then you have to go and get the sci-fi book that I based this story on. It's called Daughter of the forest and it's a trilogy. So pick it up if you like this. I just love vampires so don't be surprises if I put them in here. Hope you like the idea because I do.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Hiei look out the plate glass window. He know there was something wrong, how told he be at Sevenwaters it just can't be. Before he was here he was fighting that beautiful witch.  
  
"HN," 'beautiful that was no beauty. Maybe it was but it should be called deadly beauty nothing more and nothing less.' while Hiei was pounding on his mine about what happened a hole other scene was going on down stairs.  
  
++downstairs++  
  
"Sorcha so you are saying that this young boy you found in the forest?" said a man setting at the front of a round table. A/N I know that's stupid and probably could never happens but in my story it dose ha-ha. This man was no regular man; he is the lord of Sevenwaters and all its glory.  
  
"Yes, father its true he was just lying there motionless on the floor of the forest." Sorcha was telling her father, while he looked at her not knowing if to believe it.  
  
"While he can stay an till he knows were he is going." her father was not sounding all too happy with this decision he made, but how told he just leave a boy out there by himself.  
  
"Thank you father, I'll tell him as soon as I can." Sorcha said running through the hall to were Hiei was staying.  
  
'He will be so happy when I tell him this!' she said running up the stairs.  
  
But she was still thinking about being pined up against the wall. She will now give him his space. She does not want to be wall food. The girl slowed down thinking about this main topic.  
  
'But I have to admitted he is kind of cute in that bad boy way.' she suddenly stopped 'did I just think that guy cute, he tried o kill me, I need some time alone.  
  
So with that thought she decided to go to her gardens to take care her plants for a little bit. 'He would be ok for now his probably sleeping, if he knows what's good for him.' she thought heading to her gardens.  
  
++Hiei++  
  
Hiei was still looking out the window. Just looking not really not looking at anything. They was a beautiful garden view from his viewing point. He decided to go down there to get some fresh air.  
  
When he got down there he picked a tree not to far from his bedroom window. He sat there for away to take in the sent. There was newly bloomed flowers in this garden because of it begin spring.  
  
There was other smells in the garden like fresh water running through the spring, the lilies under the tree, the sweet turned soil in the garden.  
  
Who ever gardens these where they keep it clean and tidy. Hiei looked around and saw a fence with vines all over it.  
  
Hiei jumped off the old tree and stared to walk through the garden. 'I have not gotten this much peace in a long time with following the sprite detectives around.' he stared down a path leading away from the castle.  
  
The sun was setting with its gold tentacles being sucked into the earth. Hiei stopped and looked at it, it's been a long time scents his done this to.  
  
He looked around again there was a sent he was picking up something like a fresh winters breeze, cool and calm.  
  
Hiei started to go down the path to were it was coming from. It was getting stranger so he know he was getting closer. He jumped in a high branch and hide away from this intriguing sent.  
  
His eyes widened, it was the same girl that was in she room earlier that day, the one were he pinned to the wall, the one that made him let go so simply.  
  
She looked so different outside in the setting sun with the golden orbs touching her chestnut hair. That face looking up into the heavens like it was frozen. Her body its shape was perfect to him. She was like a gem to him, he just wanted to pick it up and ran with it and never let anybody touch it only him.  
  
He stood there watching her for it seemed like hours but only minutes to him before he saw her get up with her back to him. He took one step two steps towards his beauty.  
  
Sorcha heard feet steps behind her and turned sharply not knowing what she was in for. She saw the man she thought was cute staring right at her coming closer.  
  
His gem had turned around so graceful to look at him. He kept on coming to her. Not wanting to stop. But he saw her start to look scared; he did not want to scare her so he stopped in his tracks still looking passionate at her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So I hope you like it. I decided to keep this story going. I know you guys probably hate my to stop there but it will get really good the next chap. Thanks for the reviews I like them all. But tell your friends about his story to. r&r. I now were I'm going to put the vampire in this story give what you want the vampire to look like. It has to be a guy ok so yeah that's all I want. 


	4. Home sweet home

It's still not mine  
  
Sevenwaters  
  
A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I am just making the story up on the way.  
  
Chapter four  
  
"What's the matter?" Sorcha looked at Hiei strangely.  
  
"N...nothing" Hiei said looking at the ground.' Why am I like this around you?' Hiei asked her in his head.  
  
"Never got your name, is it okay if I ask." She said getting used to him being there. She looked up at Hiei in his eyes holding an intense hold on him.  
  
"Its Hiei" he said wanting to look away. 'This is not like my. I don't get fidgety with a human.' he thought in disgust.  
  
"Well Hiei would you like to go on a walk with me?" Sorcha smiled to him and started to turn.  
  
"I might as will." said Hiei as they started to walk down the path. 'Why am I doing this.' he sign and shrugged it off.  
  
They walked side by side though the garden. Hiei kept on glancing a Sorcha and saw that she was not looking at him and he turned his head back around.  
  
Sorcha was walking a little closer to Hiei then what she started out. She kept on walking but then could glances at Hiei.  
  
"I think we should turn around and go back home." said Sorcha while starting to turn around.  
  
"Why." Hiei spoke simply to Sorcha.  
  
"Well it is getting late."  
  
"So."  
  
"Mm...My father well be worried."  
  
"hn"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Sorcha turned around and started to walk back home thinking Hiei was behind her. She heard no more sound coming from behind her. She looked behind her and saw nothing.  
  
"Hiei." she sounded worried.  
  
She heard something from behind her and turned around only to see a smirking Hiei looking right at her.  
  
"You called" he said like a smart alack.  
  
"You shouldn't do that you scared me." Sorcha yelled at him with her fist crossed in front of her chest. Sorcha started to walk back to her home.  
  
Hiei was about to fall down laughing because he could nerve see her anger at him like that. He stated to walk behind her.  
  
Something gusted hit Hiei senesce it smelt like burning flesh and fire.  
  
"The castle." Hiei said in a whisper and started to run.  
  
"What was that Hie...?" Sorcha was picked up out of no where very, very fast going though the garden.  
  
Sorcha looked behind her she didn't expert what she saw, it was Hiei looking strait in front of him.  
  
'How can he move so fast?' she was looking at Hiei wide eyed at him.  
  
Hiei was not looking at Sorcha, but paying attention to the smoke in the clearing.  
  
"Look!" he said to Sorcha in an anger voice.  
  
'Why would he be anger at me?' Sorcha thought while she looked to where he said.  
  
'It can't be is that my home where the smoke is?' she was shocked to see smoke where they were headed.  
  
"my...my home.' Sorcha said in a whisper, even Hiei could almost hear her.  
  
Hiei could hear the sadness in her voice. He wanted to do something to make her happy but there was nothing.  
  
"Maybe it's just a probably in the kitchen." said Sorcha in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Maybe" Hiei could her.  
  
They stopped in the clearing by the castle. It was a sit that Sorcha will all was remember. The sky was filled with smoke, even in the night time air. Sorcha had to cover her mouth because of the air.  
  
The castle was no more. It fill down not to long ago it was still tumbling. The fire was still going but dieing down.  
  
Sorcha had to look away it was so horrible to see. Hiei was just looking at it in wonder. He notice that Sorcha stated to cry into his shirt. Hiei hugged her closer giving her as much comfort was he could.  
  
He couldn't do anything but he wanted to. It had been a couple of minutes later. Sorcha stopped cry and was silent.  
  
Hiei noticed this so he tilts her head back and she was sleeping in Hiei's arms while she was clutching his arm.  
  
She had cry stand cheeks. Hiei rubbed his thumb over her cheek to get the cries off. He lends down and kissed her cheek. "I will never let anything happen to you my gem." he said in a whisper in her ear.  
  
Hiei stated to walk back to Sevenwaters forest with his future mate.  
  
I had to make it short because I have a text and a project and homework to night and it sucks, but I usual don't do it but my grades are like all f's. Don't want to get locked in the dungeon by my parents [inside jokes if you know my parents]. R&R 


	5. enters Dearg

It's not mean  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews. I have read Sevenwaters trilogy and it's very good. I might read it one more time. It was sad I know, I was thinking about that part when the castle went in smoke it might have been too much, but it will fits into the story. I in this chapter I will be introducing a main character. This story is not going to be anything like Sevenwaters trilogy I just like the main character.  
  
Sevenwaters  
  
Chapter five  
  
The setting sun was stretching across the forest waking every living creator up.  
  
But in a large dark sea green castle laying in black satin coffin. Was laying the last high ranking vampire, Dearg. It's been to long since he had heard his real name so he goes by Dearg it means red-blood-sucker in Ireland. He has been in this coffin four about eight years after the last vampire hunt.  
  
The vampire hunt is a ceremony for all of the young men to show there respect to the gods and goddess because what they know vampires were scent to kill all the humans by the under lord that rules hell. When they found a vampire it would take about ten men to take down one vampire. Then after they took they prey they would do one of theses things.  
  
Tie them up and burn to a tree. If it was a woman and child they would put them into a glass house so when the sun came it would kill them fast or if you were a fighter it would take a long and painful time to kill you. The last one would be to stab a stake into the heart of the vampire and put them into a coffin with locks on it. After every vampire killing or hunt they would have a big festive in the lords castle.  
  
Dearg was the last vampire left in Ireland. He was mostly a lord to the vampires, he was the strongest out of all of them, and he would help them in bad times. He was a happy person with a family and heirs.  
  
But now things have changed his family was killed right in front of his eyes while he couldn't do anything. The sun killed his family the memories of how the screamed for him to come and save them. His family could see him tied up fighting to save them, but all he did see them burn in the suns heat. That was the first time he cried in his life. Cries of pain cry of sorrow.  
  
After the screams were over all he could hear was the laughter of the crowed that was watching him and his family go through all this pain.  
  
He lost hope  
  
After that day he put up no fight to get away. When they put him in this coffin, that he is laying in today, they drove a wooden cross though his broken heart. With one last painful scream his heart would beat no more.  
  
It had been day's scents the castle was burned down. They have been wondering the forest for days not knowing what to do.  
  
Hiei was wandering about going home, if he could. He wanted to bring her back home with him, but she would probably say no.  
  
They have been going no where but just walking around.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Hiei said sounding very bored.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me?" Sorcha said playful.  
  
"Yes mother." whispered Hiei  
  
"What was that?" Sorcha said turning around and walking towards him.  
  
"Huh" Hiei was backing up because she had those crazy eyes on him.  
  
Hiei was up against a tree with Sorcha pointing at him and telling him not to talk back to her that way. Hiei jumped up into the tree and lifted Sorcha on the ground looking up at him.  
  
"hn" then Sorcha lifted him and started down the path they been taking. She was walking with her head up in the air and with her eyes up at the sky.  
  
The sun was going down fast tonight. The moon was whole that night the first time that they been out there. Sorcha stopped and looked around and not to fare behind her was Hiei walking like nothing happened.  
  
Sun was down now and they were looking for some place to sleep. They headed a little further ahead. Sorcha was in front and stopped all of a sudden and looked back at Hiei with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" she said to Hiei in a scared voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked where she was just looking.  
  
"So" he said simply to her "We could stay there for tonight." then with that said he stated to walk to this sea green castle in the middle of no where.  
  
"It's probably hunted, Hiei." She said running to catch up with him.  
  
Hiei stated to laugh at what she said. "You are worse then Karwabara." he told her that just made her look more confused and Hiei laughed even harder.  
  
"Stop laughing at me, Hiei." she said in a cute confused way that Hiei had to do what she said.  
  
Hiei and Sorcha stopped at the door for a few seconds before Hiei pushed the doors opened to reveal a very old place with cobwebs all around the dark marble wall and floors.  
  
They both stepped in the old castle looking around again to see any living beings in the castle. The stairs in the castle had velvet crimson rug on it. They where pictures on the walls with what looked like a family of five happy people init. It had elegant woman and a very handsome man with what looked like three kids an older brother a middle boy and a small baby girl.  
  
"Come." Hiei said in a quite demanding voice.  
  
Hiei was all ready up the stairs and was looking down at Sorcha. Sorcha did not want to be down stairs by herself so she walks a little faster to Hiei. Hiei saw this and could not help but smirk at her. But that smirk did not stay long because she was glaring at him now.  
  
Hiei turned around not wanting to meet her stare anymore and started to walk down the hall to a big pair of doors at the end of the hall.  
  
Hiei opened the doors and was surprised of what he saw. There was a coffin in the middle of the room. That's all that he could see in the door so he took small steps towards the only thing he could see.  
  
"Hiei, where are you?" said a frightened voice coming from the entrance.  
  
"Stay, Sorcha." Hiei called out from the chamber in front of Sorcha.  
  
Hiei was at the coffin and was going to open it but there were locks on it. Hiei had no problem and just opened the coffin and the locks just came off. He was expecting there to be a corps but it was a perfectly male body. The male look like to be around his twenties.  
  
The person in the coffin had long wave jet black hair, very pale skin, and was about what Hiei could tell maybe six feet tall. If he was that tall he would be taller when any Irish man he has ever seen. This man had on black and crimson suit.  
  
Hiei saw then when he was looking at him that he had a wooden cross in his chest. 'That had to hart.' Hiei was surprised by what he was doing; he was reaching for the wooden cross. He was trying to stop himself before he grabbed the cross.  
  
Too late he had his hand on the wooden cross and was now pulling out the cross. The cross came out quite easy. Then when it was free he dropped the cross and then what happen next even freak Hiei out.  
  
The creator that has been "dead" for eight years was given his life back. The creator knows what was happening same one has just given his life back. He was not going to wait any longer then he already has.  
  
The first thing that came to his mind was revenge for his family's humiliation. But it was no stupid human that had let him go it was a demon. 'Why would a demon do this we have been enemies for centuries?'  
  
He slowly got up and looked around for this creator. His planning to kill me with a sword weakling. He did a graceful leap in the air and landed on the floor without making a noise. 'They send a boy to kill me, that's so sad.' he took one step forward and stopped 'but I am hungry. He smirked evil at Hiei and started to walk towards him.  
  
'What the hell' Hiei was getting scared?  
  
I think this is the longest chapter I have written so fare. This took me a long time I mean an lllloooonnggg time. So be nice and review. I feel good about this chapter. I did make up the beginning that's the thing that took me the longest. R&R hehe 


	6. byebye

Hi people but I got some bad news I want be writing a lot because of it being only two more weeks of school and I really need to study. I'm getting bad grades in English and math and I have a science test tomorrow. So I will only get about two more chaps up the last days of school don't get anger. But I am still going to finish this story. But please don't just stop reading this story. Bye people or might I say person hahaha nobody reads only one but thanks. Byebye 


	7. Ginger

This is not mine. ok get off my back.  
  
A/N: I have been writing this the last two weeks of school, so be happy. Thanks for reviews I really appreciate them. School has been a btch ha-ha.  
  
Sevenwaters  
  
Chapter six  
  
Dearg stepped closer to Hiei. He could all ready taste the fresh sweet demon blood in his mouth. He watched the small man looking at him like he was 'walking dead'. He couldn't help but smirk at the shook on his face. The vampire hissed at him and was welcomed to a bead of sweat coming doing Hiei's right checks.  
  
Hiei was not going to let this blood sucker get to him. He stood in a fighting stance with his precious sword in his hand. That baka vampire did not know what he was getting into. He had to protect Sorcha with his life, it did not matter. Hiei stepped forward, but the emotion the vampire had on his face it was like he wanted him to come to him. Hiei was watching ever move he was making, but he was not thee only one.  
  
Sorcha could hear moving in the room and was getting curious. She wanted to go into the room and see if Hiei was okay. It sounded like there were two people in there, but she could not tell. She was going to go in there but remember Hiei's words and stayed there and was going to wait. She looked back out in the hallway and saw some more paintings and stepped quietly to look at them.  
  
She saw a young boy in the picture. He had jet black hair and had pale skin 'he needs to get some sun!' Sorcha was now looking at the background. It was a foggy background like the paint was smudged with different colors.  
  
The red hair then look at the boy again it seemed that he was looking right at you moving when you moved. She reached a slender hand to touch the eye and it was smoothed as the painting. But when she touched it, something came to her like a vision.  
  
VISION  
  
"Look here lord Tivis, your going to be getting your first painting today!" said an artist in front of him.  
  
Tivis looked back was paying attention to a young girl his age paying around with his dog. That's the first time his dog would play with anybody, but him. He had to smirk at the scene playing out in front of him.  
  
He had known this girl she was beautiful in every way to him. This was his betrothed; she was to stay with them for the fall so he can get to now her better. They had become best friends over the years and they would do everything for each other.  
  
End of Vision  
  
Sorcha was shocked and didn't know what to do. She looked around again seeing the same thing and stated to look at the other pictures, but was still thinking about the vision.  
  
Hiei and the vampire stated to fight head on. Hiei was slashing at the vamp and was getting nowhere. Hiei was to confused to know what was happening.  
  
The vamp was striking him with his unnatural metal claws. He has been making marks on Hiei and was about to finish the job and have his meal, but then smelled the air for anymore signs of demons.  
  
Dearg eyes widened at what he smelled.  
  
"Human" he stated in a silky whisper not even Hiei could hear.  
  
Dearg suddenly changed his plans and was going to kill Hiei.  
  
'If I could fell up on a human what would I need a demon for.' he thought to himself.  
  
He smirked, then at that lasted moment he came up behind Hiei and dug his claws into his flesh around his gut. "Good fight demon." he said in amusement and disgusted.  
  
"And now for that human." Dearg told himself "where are you little thing."  
  
Dearg started to stalk to the door, trying not to make any sound. The sent of the human was getting stronger, it was not so bad ether, and he had to admit. He stops to get a better smell of this human.  
  
He was in a daze of pure bliss the air lingered with a sweet sent of ginger and a soft sent of the woodlands. He wanted this and he was always given what he wanted, and it would not change today. He started a little faster and loved how the sent changed into surprised and with that it got a little bit sweeter, for his taste.  
  
Dearg came to the door and looked around his all too familiar halls. There where he found the owner of the sent. And there was nothing he could say about how she looked, but one word.  
  
Magnificent  
  
Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chap. I fell well about it. So R&R hahah. Tell me hoe you guys want this story to turn out like. 


End file.
